1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for adjusting a resistance in an integrated circuit, particularly for adjusting the resistance value of a fuse component. The invention also relates to a circuit by means of which such a resistance can be adjusted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In integrated circuits, resistances are needed, the resistance values of which must be adjusted more or less accurately. The resistances are implemented in the integrated circuit, for example, by using channels with corresponding doping. This leads to a large-area fixed resistance which is hard to control.
It is also possible to use transistors as resistance elements but not completely switching through the transistors. This leads to a nonlinear resistance characteristic and to a relatively large area being required for this resistance.
In addition, high-resistance conductor tracks can be used which can be trimmed to a desired value by means of a laser. This is only possible as long as the surface of the integrated circuit is accessible, that is to say only in the case of unpackaged chips.